


Aghas

by Guacamole143



Series: Pananaw ng Isang Hiraya [3]
Category: Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya, Original Work
Genre: But Make God Bleed is better, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mostly Landi, Praises are good, Simp Asterio, Slight horror, giveJAEjustice2k20
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: Sa sandaling iyon, alam ni Asterio na hindi na niya gusto ang kanyang bagong kakuwarto.
Relationships: Asterio & Sana, Asterio/Has, Has & Asterio, Sana & Has
Series: Pananaw ng Isang Hiraya [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Aghas

**Author's Note:**

> HASTERIO is now here! Susunod is Talasterio
> 
> We're all simps here.

“Sup Pre! Ako si Has!”

Sa sandaling iyon, alam ni Asterio na hindi na niya gusto ang kanyang bagong kakuwarto. 

Simula nung nagsimula siyang tumira sa loob ng Kampanaryo, mag-isa siyang natutulog sa kuwarto na ito. Ito ang naging pansariling niyang privadong espasyo para siya ay makapag pahinga, at para klaruhin ang mga bangungot na bumabagabag sa kanyang isipan, ngunit ngayon hindi niya na magagawa ang mga iyon.

Dahil sa pesteng isda na gumugulo sa buhay niya. 

“So… Ano gusto mo pare? Top or Bottom?” Tinanong ni Has habang siya ay naka bungisngis. Pakiramdam ni Asterio ay may ibang mensahe ang tanong niya, ngunit ibinale-wala niya na lang ito at pinili ang ilalim na kama. Pag nasa ilalim siya, mas madali niyang mapapatay ang sino mang sumubok pumasok sa kwarto nila.

Kwarto nila.

Tangina talaga. 

‘Tangina ni Duran.’ Inisip ni Asterio sa kanyang sarili. Dapat mag-isa lang siya sa kuwarto, hindi niya na kailangan ng kasama pa.

Iniwan niya si Has sa kwarto at madaling dumiretso sa opisina ni Duran.

* * *

Hindi siya pinayagan ni Duran na magkaroon ng sariling kuwarto. 

Galit na umalis si Asterio sa opisina ni Duran. Hindi niya ba naiintindihan na hindi niya gusto na may kasama sa kuwarto?

Pumunta si Asterio sa malapit na gripo, binuksan niya ito at inilagay ang kanyang ulo sa tubig. Kailangan niyang kumalma, hindi maganda na maglabas siya ng galit.

Pagkatapos niya alisin ang ulo sa tubig, pinatay niya ang gripo nang may narinig siyang lalaki na malakas magsalita.

“SANA!” 

Napatingin si Asterio at nakita niya ang isang lalaki na palapit kay Sana. Napansin niya na muhkang naiilang si Sana sa kanya, di na napansin ni Asterio na papunta na siya sa dalawa.

“Sana.” Sinabi ni Asterio, nakita niya ang ginhawa sa muhka niya at naisip ni Asterio na tama ang kanyang ginawa. “Tara hinahanap na tayo ni Duran.”

Tinignan niya ang lalaki at sinabing, “Kailangan na naming umalis.” Hiniwakan niya sa kamay si Sana at umalis. 

_Iniwan nilang may hawak ang lalaki na bento box._

Nang nakalayo na sila nang kaunti binitawan ni Asterio ang kamay ni Sana, nakaramdam siya nang kaunting hiya.

‘Smooth mo, Gago.’ Naisip ni Asterio bago niya hawakan at kuskusin ang kanyang batok. “Ah, Sorry kung mahigpit hawak ko.”

“Ah, hindi...okay lang.” Tugon ni Sana. 

“Uh.. totoo na hinahanap tayo ni Duran, so uhm… Tara?” 

Napatawa si Sana at gusto ni Asterio na kainin na siya ng lupa. 

“Sige, Tara.”

* * *

Pagdating nila sa daungan ng mga barko sa Tubigan, nakita nila ang mga tao na nakikitsismis at nagmamakaawa sa mga bantay.

“PAPASUKIN NIYO NA KAMI!”

“LATE NA AKO SA TRABAHO, MY GAHD.”

Lumapit sila Asterio sa mga bantay para makita kung makakapasok sila ng biglang tinignan sila nang masama nang malaman nila na sila ay taga Kampanaryo.

“Ano na gagawin natin…” Sinabi ni Has. “Hmm..”

“Pede kong bigyan ng halik ung mga bantay para payagan tayong makapasok” Mahiyain na sinabi ni Sana, ang mukha niya ay namumula. 

“WAG!” Parehong sinigaw ni Asterio at ni Has. Bakit ba ang hilig ni Sana magbigay ng mga bagay na hindi dapat binibigay basta-basta?

“Teka, bigyan na lang natin sila ng suhol.” Tugon ni Has habang nilabas niya ang kanyang pera. Sumang ayon si Asterio at binilang niya ang kanyang yaman para ibigay sa mga bantay ng barko. 

“Ayan na lahat ng yaman ko.” Sinabi ni Asterio kay Has.

“Ako din.” Sabi ni Has.

Pareho silang tumango sa isa’t-isa. 

Nagkakaintindihan silang dalawa.

Para kay Sana. 

“Oh, ayan. Papasukin niyo na kami.” Sinabi ni Has, may kaunting galit sa mga bantay. 

Pagpasok nila sa barko, naramdaman ni Asterio agad ang lamig ng lugar. Para bang ito ung naramdaman niya dati sa may kagubatan nung huli nilang misyon.

Tahimik ang buong barko, sa sahig at sa kisame ay may mga halamang-ugat na tumutubo sa paligid. 

‘Panong may halaman dito..” Inisip ni Asterio sa kanyang sarili nang biglaan na parang gumalaw ang barko. Pagtingin nila sa balkonahe, nakita nila na gumagalaw ang barko.

‘Lalong nagiging kakaiba ang lugar na ito...’

Lumuhod si Asterio at hinagod ang halamang-gubat para tignan kung may kakaiba dito o wala. 

Habang hinahawakan niya halamang-gubat, may naramdaman siyang humawak din dito.

“Ang tigas niya, pre…” 

Inalis ni Asterio ang kamay niya at tumayo. “Wala akong napansin na kakaiba, dumiretso na lang tayo.” 

‘Wag natin pansinin ang kalokohan ni Has,’ sinabi ni Asterio sa kanyang sarili. Muntikan na siya na mapatawa dun. Pero napagaan ng kaunti ang kanyang kalooban at pag lingon niya sa kanyang mga kasamahan pati sila ay hindi na kasing takot di katulad kanina.

Habang nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad, may nakita silang dalawang pintuan. Biglang pumasok si Has sa unang pinto at sinundan siya ni Asterio. 

‘Pasilyo ulit?’ Tumingin sila pareho sa paligid, parang wala namang kakaiba.

**_‘Has.. Asterio…’_ **

Biglang may bulong sa tenga ni Asterio at siya ay napalingon ngunit **wala siyang nakita.**

“Asan na sila?” Tanong ni Asterio. “Has, nawawala na sila.” 

“Huh?” Lumingon si Has sa likod niya at nakita niya na wala na nga ang kanilang mga kasamahan. “Baka andito lang sila.”

Lumabas sila pareho sa pasilyo ngunit nawawala na ang kanilang mga kasamahan.

Bumalik sila sa kabilang pasilyo at narinig nanaman nila ang boses ni Sana.

**_“Has...Asterio.”_ **

“Ha! Ako unang tinawag ni Sana!” sinabi ni Has na may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. 

“Gago hindi ito oras para diyan.” 

Napatingin sila sa harap at nakita nila ang parang anino ng isang tao na pumasok sa isang pinto.

“Si Sana yun, TARA!” Sigaw ni Has habang patakbo sa kuwarto para sundan si Sana.

“Teka Lang!” Bulong ni Asterio habang hinawakan niya ang likod ng damit ni Has.

**_“Hindi sya si Sana.”_ **

* * *

Pagkatapos nilang makatakas sa pasilyo at makapunta sa Cargo hold, nakita nila Has at Asterio ang iba nilang kasamahan at pabagsakin ang nilalang sa barko.

“Good Job.” Sinabi ni Asterio sa kanilang bagong kasamahan. Si Inday ang nakakayang pumatay sa nilalang at nagligtas sa kanilang lahat. 

Tumingin si Inday sa kanya na parang hindi siya sanay na makakuha ng papuri bago tumango. 

Pinaala ni Asterio sa sarili na puriin si Inday tuwing may ginawa siyang maganda.

  
  


“Tara! Uwi na tayo!” Sinabi ni Has habang nakalagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang bewang. “Gutom na ko!” 

‘Nakahubad nanaman siya.’ Tinignan ni Asterio si Has. Ang dugo ng nilalang ay natapon sa katawan ni Has at halatang may pinatay siya. 

Siyempre hindi alam nang makakakita sa kanya kung ano ang pinatay niya.

“Iwan natin si Has.” Sinabi ni Asterio habang naglakad siya paalis.

“Uy pre! Walang ganyanan!”

* * *

Mamaya nang nakaligo at nakatulog na si Asterio, nagkaroon siya bigla ng bangungot. 

**_Ang lupang inaapakan niya ay puno dugo._ **

**_Marami siyang naririnig na pagsigaw at pagiyak._ **

**_Nagmamakaawa._ **

**_‘Asterio..’_ **

“Asterio!”

Minulat ni Asterio ang kanyang mga mata. Ang kanyang malamig pawis ay tumatagaktak sa kanyang likod at naramdaman niya ang bigat ng kanyang paghinga.

Tahimik ang paligid, tinignan ni Asterio ang kanyang orasan. Alas Tres na ng umaga. Paglingon niya sa kanyang gilid ay nakita niya si Has nakatayo, mukhang kakabalik lang niya sa kung saan man siya pumunta kanina. 

“Pre...ano ang tunog ng bala sa bakal.”

Nag buntong-hininga si Asterio bago sumagot. “...Ano?”

“Pating. Pating Pating.” Sinabi ni Has habang ginamit niya ang mga kamay para umarte na parang pating. 

“...”

“Funny kaya niya.” Tugon ni Has na parang nagmamaktol. 

“Matulog ka na nga.” Sinabi ni Asterio. Muli nanamang napagaan ni Has ang loob ni Asterio, ang mga labi ng kanyang bangungot ay unti-unting nawala.

Siguro nga tama si Duran.

May maganda din naiidulot ang magkaroon ng roommate. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- *Suntok sa pader* Teenage Rebellion ba si Asterio kay Duran ahahahah.  
> \- Syempre di ko pede alisin ung bullying scene ni Jae. Lesson un na wag umasa. Charot.  
> \- Has: “Simp for Sana?” Asterio: “Ye”  
> \- I wish I can explain the fight scene, but I can’t. Pero base sa chat, muhkang lumalandi pa rin daw si Has kahit na nakikipaglaban.  
> \- The thing that happened to Tala,Rosaria and Inday in the other room was so great. “Tangina, wag daw.” POETIC CINEMA. Di ko -malagay kasi wala si Asterio dun :( kaya dito na lang.  
> \- Same with the Sana scene. Poor Bb was all alone with “herself.”  
> \- Duguan din si Asterio, kaya siya pinapahubad ni Has sa chat.  
> Wala pala sila Rosaria and Tala dito, di sila nakapaginteract masyado kay asterio sa episode na ito.  
> \- Si jae namention pero di pinangalanan. THE INJUSTICE


End file.
